Emotional Awareness
by kyraswood
Summary: After Natsu and Lucy have mated, they both have a mating mark. However no-one expects this.
1. Light Blue

_So this is my first posted story on this site, and I'm kinda new at writing fan-fiction. So any comments or anything would be greatly appreciated. Ummm... so I don't know what else to say other than **enjoy!**_

* * *

It was the morning after Natsu and Lucy had mated and Lucy had told Natsu to go ahead to the guild and she'll meet up with him there in an hour. On arrival Natsu began to show off his mating mark to everyone who would listen. Sitting down at the bar he give Mira a long look at the mark around his wrist, explaining that Lucy had an identical one on her wrist too. Mira let out a squeal of excitement before handing Natsu his drink. While Natsu was consuming it Mira was observing the mark from afar.

"Natsu…?" she questioned cautiously.

He cocked his head to the side, "Yeah Mira, what is it?" confused about the look on Mira's face. She looked kind of shocked, but worried at the same time.

"Your…um…mark. Why is it glowing light blue?" she continued while pointing to the mark.

He looked at the mark and jumped backwards, knocking his chair over. "What the…why is it doing that...what's wrong?" he asked no one in particular whilst he thrashed his arm around.

"How does it feel? Does it hurt, or tickle, or sting?" she asked, trying not to laugh at the sight of the young adult freaking out.

At this moment the guild hall doors opened and Lucy walked in, limping slightly. "Hey everyone. Natsu, what's wrong?" She noticed her mate jumping around with his hand waving all over the place.

As soon as she said this, Natsu noticed her and jumped over to her and grabber her wrist. "Why isn't yours blue?" he asked sceptically. "Did something happen to you this morning, are you alright?" he questioned, more worry rising in his voice.

"Well I did run into my coffee table with my shin on the way out of my apartment. Then whilst I was walking here I was looking at something, I can't even remember what, but then suddenly there was a pole in my face when I turned around, so inevitably I ran into it. But other than that I'm fine." She was really starting to worry about Natsu now. _'What is he going on about blue?'_

"Phew," Natsu sighed as his mark returned to its normal grey colour.

The white haired take-over mage was watching the whole situation unfold in front of her and she had a theory that she just had to test. "Psst Levy, can you come over here please and bring that heavy book your reading currently." She asked with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Levy followed her instructions and sat at the bar with her book. About to ask why she was summoned with her book, she realises that she was no longer holding her book, nor was their Mira in front of her. Looking around for the take-over mage she notices her walking over to Natsu with the book raised high in the air. **BANG!**

"Owww," Natsu complained whilst rubbing his now extremely saw head. "What was that for Mira?" Natsu asked, still in tremendous pain.

"Look." She said gleefully as she pointed at Lucy's mate mark, it had started to also glow light blue, whereas Natsu's was still grey.

"Eeeeeeeek. This is awesome!" Mira exclaimed cheerfully.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Lucy asked still confused why Mira had bashed her mate over the head with a book, and why her mark was now blue. _'What a pretty blue though. Maybe that's what Natsu was taking about.'_

"Do you know what that means?" She asks looking at the two gobsmacked mates.

"Isn't it obvious? It means that when one of you get hurt, the others mark glows light blue. It's like a warning system. I wonder what other colours it can glow. Oh, this is too cute. First your mates, and now you are connected further through the marks on your wrists. It's just…yay!" Mira started to go off into her own little world, while the other two just look at the marks on their wrists.

"That's really cool. Now I will always know when you get hurt." Natsu beamed his signature grin at Lucy.

She smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. "Aww you're too sweet." They continued the day like any other, except for every time Natsu and Grey got into a fight, at some point Lucy's wrist would glow that light blue colour again. _'I'm definitely gonna have to get use to this, but it's not a bad thing. Who would have known that a magic mating mark could glow when the other was hurt. If you really think about it, it's very sweet.'_

* * *

 _What did you all think? Was it any good? If you like it I shall post more colours that the mark can change to, and how they find out. See you all later_

 _kyraswood xxx_


	2. Black

_So I'm still trying to figure out how this site functions. Also keeping an idea going is extremely difficult for me. I'm hoping that this isn't getting boring either. **Enjoy...**_

* * *

It was night and Lucy was snuggled in her bed with Natsu in his usual place beside her, with his arm around her waist holding her close. But this time was different, he had come home with her, and instead of him just inviting himself into her bed she asked if he wanted to sleep over. At first he was thinking she meant the couch but she had moved over to the bed and patted beside her.

Part way through the night Lucy awoke abruptly as her wrist was burning. Looking down however, Natsu was nowhere near it and it wasn't on fire. Lucy looked to her mating mark and noticed that it was the source of the burning, however it was black instead of blue.

She looked frantically to Natsu who was tossing violently in his sleep, muttering something about pain, and loosing someone or something. "Natsu, wake up, you're dreaming, it's only a dream." She said sweetly as she tried to wake him.

"Lu…cy," he said, barely audible. "It was horrible," he continued, eyes widening to see her silky hair framing her face gracefully.

"I know," she whispered whilst leaning down to hug him tightly, reassuring him that she wasn't going anywhere. "My mark, it glowed black, and started to burn. I think that mean that you were having a nightmare." She explained with her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "truly."

"It's ok, like you said at the guild, at least I will know, and then I can stop it. Now you don't have to endure a nightmare anymore. I'm not leaving you ok. So you don't have to worry." She said slightly muffled as she had her head still pressed into his chest.

She looked up at her mate and gave him a small smile, which brightened her whole face. He instantly became happier seeing this sight. He leant down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, which took her breath away. Lucy rolled over so Natsu was spooning her. He wrapped his arm tight around her waist and pulled her close once again.

Whispering into her ear softly he states, "I wonder how many other colours our mark can change to."

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and they both fell asleep, with no more interruptions from nightmares.

* * *

 _I'm sorry, I know this is an extremely short chapter, but I think it covered what it needed to. Until next time my lovelies..._

 _kyraswood xxx_


	3. Yellow

_Sorry for the wait everyone, I just haven't felt inspired._ _But now that time has passed I hope you enjoy my new part to my "inter-related drabbles". - Thankyou guest reader for the terminology. So without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning Lucy and Natsu decided to go to the guild and tell their friends about what was happening with the mating mark. On arrival they noticed that Gajeel, Levy, Grey, Erza and Wendy were all sitting at a table together near the bar. Walking over to the group they sat down together and started to explain what had happened so far.

"So you know how Lucy and I are mated?" Natsu started, trying to break the ice into the conversation.

"WHAT!?" Erza exclaimed, "And why am I unaware of this!? How long has this been for?" Erza demanded to know answers

"Oh I forgot that you weren't here yesterday when this all started." Natsu reached up and rubbed the back of his head, remembering the whole situation with the book. "This is only the second day we have been mated so just calm down and let us explain."

This time Lucy spoke, "Ok, so now we have passed that, when we had to do the mating ritual, we had to give each other these." Lucy said as she held up her wrist and pointed to Natsu's. "Currently I'm just calling them mating marks."

"Wow, they're sooo pretty." Wendy marvelled at them.

As they explained what had happened so far, the group looked absolutely shocked, like they were talking to two naked strangers who were doing an Irish jig or something.

"So far we have grey which is just the normal colour of it, light blue for physical pain and black for nightmares. Oh, and when it goes black it feels like it's slightly on fire. I don't know how to explain it though, it's just really weird and shocking enough to wake you up." Lucy finished explaining.

Over hearing the whole conversation Mira just cooed at them for being an awesomely cute couple that are connected with a sixth sense for one another.

"Have you guys heard of anything like this before?" Natsu asked a little concerned, but mostly excited. "Levy?" He turned to the solid script mage for answers.

"No sorry, I have never heard anything of the sort." She apologised sincerely. "But anyway, why didn't you tell me Lu-chan? I'm meant to be your best friend!"

"Sorry Levy, I just forgot to mention it, I guess." Lucy looked down, showing how bad she felt.

"We could help you figure out what other colours your mating marks turn." This time it was Grey that spoke, looking eagerly at the two mates.

"I don't know," Lucy started, feeling slightly nervous at the fact of her guild mates doing random things trying to spark the marks.

"Natsu look" Wendy said excitedly pointing at his wrist. "It's yellow!"

"Wow, thanks ice brain," Natsu said as he gave Grey a death stare.

"You wanna go," Grey retorted.

"Enough," Erza commanded as they had forgotten that she was at the table with them. She turned to Lucy, "What are you feeling? What does yellow mean?"

"Ummm…I was nervous at the thought of what colours the mark could change and how to activate them." Lucy answered as her nerves dropped slowly.

"Awesome, that's one less colour to worry about." Natsu beamed, "Maybe we should write this stuff down. So we don't forget."

"That's a great idea, I'll go a pen and paper from the library. I'll be back." Lucy stated as she got out of her chair walking towards the library.

"Well so far it has only been negative emotions that spark the mark." Levy chimed.

"I've got an idea on how we can tell if it changes colour when we're happy." Natsu started, motioning them to move in closer.

Whispering for a moment they all leaned back and nodded together understanding the plan. Mira had to stifle a laugh as she was still over hearing their conversations. _'_ _I can't believe how cute they are! This will be fun to watch. Better go get the camera.'_ She thought silently to herself, giving a demon-like grin.

* * *

 _So guys, what do you think Natsu is planning? How do you think it's accomplished? What do you think he'll discover? Comment your thoughts, and you never know. I may just like some of your ideas so much that I incorporate it into my next chapter or future chapter of "inter-related drabble_ ".

 _Until next time my lovelies,_

 _kyraswood xxx_


End file.
